The Monsters Are Due On Maple Street
by pink champagne218
Summary: Shape shifters, skin walkers, and Children of the moon? Oh yeah, there’s going to be some trouble. Sequel to I Know Why The Wolf Howls At The Moon. Jake/OC Seth/OC.
1. Chapter 1

__

Welcome to the first chapter of The Monsters Are Due On Maple Street. This is the sequel to I Know Why The Wolf Howls At The Moon. If you didn't read that first, then go do that before even trying to understand this. The title of this story comes from an old episode of The Twilight Zone. This story has nothing to do with the show, I just thought I'd mention it. This story is still sort of a cross over with the show Wolf Lake, but once again, you don't have to know anything about that show to read this.

This story takes place about threes years after the end of the last story. So it's been seven years since Breaking Dawn, and Connor and Nessie are full grown. I know it doesn't really make sense for Connor to be full grown but just so it works with my story, I'm just going to say he aged just like Nessie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters! Never have, never will. Jovie, Connor, Emma, and Eric are mine and so are the other random new characters that you will meet.

Jovie's Point of view

There is a full moon tomorrow, and I'm not even close to being prepared. The house is a mess. I know for a fact that if I don't spend what little time I have now cleaning, that when I'm gone all day tomorrow and tomorrow night, the mess is just going to sit there. I have to cook food for Jake, Embry, Seth and Leah, because, god forbid, one of them try to cook for themselves. Oh, no. Lets make poor Jovie cook all the food. I really need to teach one of them to cook. We've lived together for how many years now? It's about time they learned.

"Mom! Mom!" My son, yelled, as he ran into the house.

"Connor! Connor!" I imitated. He ran into the kitchen, where I was currently doing some dishes.

"There you are," he said. As if I'd be anywhere else. He walked over to me, and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"What do you need?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd spend some time with you."

"Yeah, right. Again, what do you need?"

"Do you think I could borrow the car tonight?" It was hard to get through my head that my seven year old son could drive. Then again he didn't look seven. He could pass for someone old enough to drive without any problems. He looked just like Jake. Not only did he look like him, but he acted like him too. That caused me a lot of problems from time to time.

"Ah, the car. Taking Nessie out on a date?"

"That's the idea."

"Did you ask Edward if that was ok first?"

"Why would I ask him? He can already read my mind. I'm pretty sure he already knows." I didn't even want to think about how hard it was to date a girl when her father could read your mind. It must suck big time.

"Ask him anyway. You know he likes it when you ask. And you'll have to ask your father about the car."

"But he'll say no."

"No he won't."

"He hates the idea of me driving." I was about to argue that he doesnt hate the idea of Connor driving, he hates it when Connor drives so fast. What interrupted me was my bouncing three year old, who latched herself to Connors leg.

"Conny, you're home!" she squealed. Connor picked her up and she hugged him around the neck.

"How's my favorite sister doing?"

"I'm youre only sister."

"Still my favorite." I walked over to the two of them, and gave my daughter a hard look. It was pretty hard to stay mad at her, especially when she was acting all cute with her big brother.

"Alexis Black, what are you doing out of bed? You still have a half hour left of nap time."

"Missed you," she said, with a pout, and reached her arms out to me. I swear that child had all of us wrapped around her little finger. Alexis didn't age like Connor and Nessie did. She hadn't made her first flip or phase. I was hoping that she was going to turn out like a normal skin walker and wait until she hit puberty. This alone caused her to be spoiled rotten. Not only did our pack love her, but all the vampires did as well. Rosalie was always asking to watch her, and Alice was always buying her something new to wear. Even Jasper had taken a liking to her. He said it was because she was always happy. Something to do with that emotional power of his. I guess it was calming for him to be around someone so happy all the time.

I took little Lexi from Connor and gave her a hug. She started covering my face with kisses to make me forget about the rest of her nap time.

"Can you at least talk to dad first?" asked Connor, still going on about the car. "He never says no to you."

"That's so not true!"

"Oh, come on mom, you know it is. He can't say no to you, I can't say no to Nessie, Embry can't say no to Emma, and Leah can't say no to Eric. It's almost impossible to say no to an imprint, you know that. Just bat your eyes a little, place your hand on his chest, you know work it."

"I can not believe I'm hearing this."

"I'm desperate. Nessie and I haven't been alone in, I don't even know how long."

"Both of you are seven. I don't want to think about the two of you being alone."

"We might be seven, but we don't look like it."

"You sure as hell don't act like it, that's for sure."

"Please, just get dad to say yes?" he asked, giving me the same puppy eyes that Jake uses on me."

"Alright, I'll ask him."

"Yes!"

"But you own me."

"Anything."

"Tomorrow. You watch your sister while I'm out with the full moon. You will also clean up whatever mess your father, Embry, and Seth make. I don't know what it will be this time, but for some reason whenever I leave, I come back to something destroyed." Connor was lucky. He wasn't bothered by the full moon like I was.

"I promise, I'll take care of everything while youre gone."

"Good, now go study or something."

"It's Friday afternoon. I'm not going to be thinking about school again until Monday morning," Connor said with a laugh, and started to leave the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, where is Seth, by the way? If you're home, shouldn't he be back too?"

"He stayed after for extra help or something."

"I wish you would put that much time into your school work."

"School work? Yeah right. He's just hitting on all the smart girls. Why would I bother flirting with anyone when I already have the perfect girl?"

"Oh, get out of my kitchen." I really hated thinking about my little boy being all grown up. He just walked away from me laughing.

After the move out of Washington, Connor, Nessie, and Seth had decided to play high schoolers. We were currently living outside of a small town in Maine. It wasn't as rainy, so the vampires couldn't come out all the time during the day. Most of them decided to go back to college. They took some night classes, along with some online ones. Carlisle started working nights at the local hospital. Eric, Emma, and Leah had gotten jobs at local stores. Jake and Embry had gotten a job as mechanics at one of the local car shops. Me? I stayed home and played house wife. I didn't really mind much. I had Lexi to look after. We couldn't really put her in school, because we didn't know if or when she would flip. How could we explain to the school if she turned into a wolf right in the middle of class. She was only three anyway. Once she got older, Esme said she'd help me home school her.

Maine was peaceful. We lived away from other people, out in the woods. The Cullens had built this huge house, almost as nice as their one back in Forks. Us shape shifters had our own house next to theirs. There was no way we could all live in the same house.

The hunting was amazing. There was plenty for us as well as the vampires. That was one reason for the move here. It was far away, yes, but we had plenty of privacy and animals to hunt. The Cullens said they had lived in Maine once but it was so long ago, that everyone they had known would be dead. It was the perfect place to live for a couple of years. My parents hadn't be very happy about me moving so far away, but they understood.

"Do you want to watch a little TV?" I asked Lexi. She answered yes and I walked into the living room still carrying her in my arms. I placed her on the couch and turned on the TV to a kid friendly show. I had no idea about any of the shows that were on now a days, but she seemed to like it. I could keep an eye on her from the kitchen so I went back to doing the dishes and finishing up dinner. When I was just about done, I heard Jake's car pull up the driveway. He came in the house and was immediately greeted by his daughter.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled. She acts just like Connor did at that age. They both loved Jake. Now Connors closer to me, but I think that's only because I let him get away with more. I watched, with a smile, as Jake picked Lexi up and cuddled her close to his body. When Embry walked through the door, she called out his name and he took her from Jake. I found my mate's arms around me not a second later.

"There's a full moon tomorrow night," he whispered into my ear. I knew what that meant. He wanted some of my special attention tonight due to the fact that I would be gone all tomorrow.

"Yes, I know."

"I'm going to miss you," he said, now nuzzling my hair.

"I'm going to miss you too." I nipped at his chin lightly, and then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. I couldn't help being so loving with him. It was in the nature of a skin walker. At least I wasn't pushing him against the kitchen counter and tearing off his clothes. It was a great idea, but Lexi was in the other room.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I then asked, remembering my promise to Connor.

"Anything." Jake was pushing me against the counter, he must be having the same dirty thoughts I was having a second ago. He was placing light kisses on my neck, and I knew he wasn't going to expect my request.

"Can Connor use the car tonight?" He stopped kissing me once my question was out. Oh yeah, he defiantly wasn't expecting that question.

"What?"

"Well, he wants to take Nessie out on a date tonight."

"So he went though you to get something from me?"

"He's a smart boy. He knows it will work."

"Oh, no. He is so not getting the car tonight. Not after the last accident he almost got into." Before I could even begin to fight him on the topic, the front door was opened and then slammed shut. Wanting to know the cause for all the noise, Jake and I both moved into the living room, to find Seth with a huge grin on his face.

"Seth?" asked Jake. "What's going on?" Seth looked from Jake, to me, to Embry, and even to Lexi, who was still sitting on Emby's lap.

"I imprinted." His smile only grew wider. I ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Seth! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, way to go man," said Embry. "It's about time it happened to you. So who is the lucky girl?"

"Aurelia Smith."

__

There you go. The first chapter. I know it isn't very long, but I just wanted to like set everything up. Tell you where they live, show how things have changed a little bit. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions on where I should have had the Cullens and the wolves move to. All the ideas were great, but I went with Maine, because I've been there before. I'll have a better understanding of the area.

So, I know a few of you thought I was going to have Seth imprint on Jovie and Jake's new kid, but did you really think I was going to be that predictable? I think not. And don't

worry, Aurelia will get her chance to talk. This story isn't going to just be from Jovie's point of view, it will switch between Jovie and Aurelia.

Last, but not least. Thank you everyone for reading, and please review to let me know what you think! The next chapter should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much everyone for the reviews, and the author/story alerts. This next chapter you'll meet Aurelia, and I'm pretty sure she isn't what most people will expect for Seth's imprint. I like her though. Well, enjoy the chapter, and please review!_

_Aurelia's point of view_

The school was so small that it would almost be impossible to go unnoticed. I didn't want to start going to a new school. I didn't want to be bothered with new people, who would just pretend to like me because I was the new girl. I didn't want to be bothered by the people who would just ignore me because I was the new girl. I just wanted to go home.

Maine was one of the worst places I have lived in. I had only been here for a couple days, and I already knew this to be true. My uncle had just moved us here and he demanded that I went and got everything settled with the school today. I waited for the school to get out for the day so I wouldn't have to be bothered by a bunch of random kids. Sure, I'd have to face them sooner or later, but I'd rather wait for later. There was no way I was going to start on a Friday. I'd go get everything settled and then start on Monday. I wish I didn't have to start at all.

I've been to so many schools in the past couple of years, that it isn't even funny. Uncle Mick kept us traveling so much, that I could never consider one place home. Except for my real home. The one I shared with my parents. My wonderful parents who are now dead. I guess I shouldn't be complaining. Uncle Mick was nice enough to take me in.

Once I saw that most of the students had left the school, I got out of my uncle's car and walked into the main entrance. The office wasnt hard to find. It was right to the left of entering the building. I would have walked right inside, if it wasn't for the large, hard, body that bumped into me. The boy knocked into me so hard, that I let out a surprised squeak as I fell closer to the floor. However, my body never reached the floor. I felt a pair of strong, and surprisingly warm, arms wrap around me, and I was pulled into an equally warm chest. By now my face was as red as a tomato. I wasn't too familiar with being held by anyone other than a family member and the embrace I shared with this boy felt strangely intimate. I heard him whisper something into my ear, but the warm breath against my skin made it almost impossible to pay attention.

"What?" I asked, trying to figure out what it was that he just asked me.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I bumped into you pretty hard."

"Yes, I'm sure." I thought he would let me go after I assured him that I was ok, but he seemed to hold on tighter. My arms were limp at my sides. I didn't know if I should push him or return the embrace.

"Could you let me go?" I finally asked. He released me, and took a small step back. He didn't leave me though. I looked up at his face and there was a blush present on his cheeks. He was looking at me in a way that no other person had ever looked at me before. As if I matter. As if I was important. I hadn't felt important since my parents died, and this newfound feeling frightened me. I turned to walk into the office, but the boys hand shot out faster than I could see it move. I felt his warm hand wrap around my wrist, and he turned me so I was facing him once again.

"Are you sure youre alright?" I gave him the most honest smile I could come up with.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise," I said with a small giggle. It wasn't my smile that surprised me, but my laugh. It had been so long since I'd heard it, I had almost believed I had forgotten how to. What was it about this boy that made me feel normal again? Was it that shy smile on his face? His large body that practically screamed, "I'm a man, let me protect you." I don't really know.

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater."

"Aurelia Smith." His smile grew even more, if that was possible, and he whispered my name back to me. My name sounded different coming from his lips. I couldn't place the emotion coming from his voice.

"I'm sorry Seth, but I really need to go talk to the people in the office."

"You're not in trouble are you?" A real note of concern was in his voice. Concern was another emotion I hadn't witnessed toward me since my parents. Well, maybe from my cousin Joey, but still not from a stranger. It made me uncomfortable receiving it from someone I had just met.

"Trouble? Nope, not yet." There was that laugh again. I just couldn't seem to hold it in. "I haven't even started school yet. Hopefully Monday."

"Yes, hopefully." He released the wrist, that I hadn't noticed he still was holding in his large hand. I gave him one last smile and entered the office. I approached the desk and waited for the lady behind it to finish her phone call.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Aurelia Smith. I believe my uncle called to make plans for me to attend here?"

"Yes, we were expecting you yesterday, but I guess you're better late than never." She didn't look or around as friendly as the office lady at my last school, but it didn't really matter. She would forget about my existence soon. I wouldn't be going here long enough to make an impression. She handed me a map of the school and my new schedule. It was filled with classes I had taken before, nothing new. A bunch of classes I didn't really feel were important to my life.

Despite my lack of interest in my classes, I thanked the office lady, and then made my way out of the school. Once I stepped outside, I noticed I wasn't alone. There was Seth, sitting on the schools steps.

"She give you any trouble?" he asked.

"No, why would you think she would?"

"She can be kind of a bitch." I just laughed and started walking toward my uncle's car. He followed me closely.

"Can I see your schedule?" he then asked, and I handed him the paper. His smile grew as he looked over my classes, and I wondered if there was ever a time that a smile wouldn't be present on his face. He just seemed so happy. There was no possible way that his happiness was because of me, so I just assumed that he was one of those genuinely happy people.

"So, we have any classes together?" I asked.

"Maybe."

"Which ones?"

"I don't think I'm going to tell you." Was he flirting with me? Oh my god, I think he was. I've never flirted with anyone before, I wasn't even sure I knew how to flirt.

"Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Well, then I guess, maybe I'll see you on Monday," I said, snatching the schedule out of his hands, and opening the car door.

"Maybe you will." I got into the car, gave him a final wave, and drove home.

........

"You settle everything with the school?" asked Uncle Mick, as I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. I opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. I might look like I'm a high school student, but I'm really 22.

"Yeah, it's all taken care of."

"I sure hope you won't be drinking in front of anyone. It would be hard to explain why someone in high school is drinking beer."

"Well, maybe if you didn't make me go to school anymore I could stop pretending to be underage."

"You know why you have to go to school. Stop fighting me on it."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm going to be playing spy. Great. Wonderful. I'm not going to stay young looking forever, you know. Whats going to happen then?" Just because I looked like I could pass for an seventeen year old, doesn't mean I want to be treated like one. I'm of age, I'm an adult. I don't want to keep pretending I'm not.

"Then you will stop going to school, and you will join the rest of the team on the hunt."

"Why can't I just join you guys now?"

"Because you are too damn innocent. You could never handle a weapon."

"They killed my parents. I think I could kill them."

"You say that now, but when you are faced with one of the beasts, I know you won't be able to handle it."

"Sure, whatever." I finished my beer, and tossed the can. I couldn't stand my uncle. He never trusted me. He didn't think I could handle myself in a fight? I was trained just like the rest of the team was.

"There's a full moon tomorrow night," he said, as I was leaving the room.

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't make any plans. We have work to do."

"Does that mean I get to go with you?" I couldn't believe it. He had just made a big deal about me not going, and now he was going to let me?

"You make one mistake, and you won't be going out with us again for a long time."

"Don't worry. I'm ready." I ran from the room before he changed his mind. I hadn't been this excited in years. He was finally letting me go on the hunt with him and his team. I ran right to my cousins bedroom. I didn't even bother knocking.

"Whoa, Aurelia," Joey said. "Knock much?"

"You're father is letting me go with you tomorrow night!"

"What? No way. You can't go, youre too young."

"I'm only three years younger than you. I'm not that young."

"Yeah, but I'll always think of you as a kid." He reached over and ruffled my hair. I hated it when he did that. "Are you sure youre ready for this?"

"I was born ready for this."

"Actually, I'm sure when you were born, no one ever thought we would be doing this. We didn't start the hunt until you were three. No way you could remember that."

"How well can you remember it? You were six."

"I remember it better than you do." By this point, we were both lying on the bed together. He was holding me in his arms, I was resting my head on his chest. It wasn't sexual though. Joey treated me more like a little sister than a cousin. He was the only person in my life that I cared about. I think he was the only person that even really cared about me. He was my best friend.

"So, um, when we go out there tomorrow night," he started. "I don't want you to do anything stupid. Listen to my dad, and listen to the rest of the team. It won't do us any good if we have to worry about you while were out there."

"Don't worry. Like I told your dad, I'm ready."

__

Alright, thats the end of Aurelia's first chapter. I know she seems a little emo, but she has her reasons. I'm sure Seth can change her. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

__

Oh, man Wolf Lake was on all day today on Sci-Fi! After I watched some of it, I really felt like putting a new chapter up. So, here it is and I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and thanks so much for the review.

Jovie's point of view

I was so comfortable, that I hated the idea of getting up. I was currently snuggled up next to Jacob. Our legs and arms in one tangled mess. I really, didn't want to move. Unfortunately, I could already feel the moons pull. I started untangling myself from my mate, but he pulled me right back to him.

"Baby, don't go," he mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"I wish I didn't have to, but you know I can't control myself when theres a full moon."

"I know, I know." He kissed my forehead, and let me go. I got out of bed and put my bathrobe on. "I'm going to take a shower, you best not leave before I get out."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said. I left our bedroom and walked into the kitchen to find Eric and Emma sitting at the table. Both of them were drinking coffee. I grabbed a cup and started pouring my own.

"You two ready for today?" I asked. Even though I hadn't wanted to leave Jake, you could hear the excitement in my voice. The full moon made us stronger, more alert. It made hunting more fun, running more fun, actually, it made everything more fun.

"I'm so ready," Eric said, with a huge smile.

"Mommy, I come too!" I turned to see Lexi coming into the room, followed by a tired Connor.

"What are you doing up?" I asked my daughter, picking her up.

"She wouldn't stay in bed," said Connor. "She ran into my room and attacked me with a pillow."

"You look tired. Late night?" Eric asked, with a smirk.

"Not like any of you noticed," Connor replied, being the little smartass that he was. It was true. The night before the full moon was always spent the same way. Jake and I in our room, Eric and Leah in their room, and Embry and Emma in theirs. Thank God we built the house with thick walls.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Connor?" I asked. "I can take care of her for now."

"Nope. I said I'd take care of everything if you got dad to let me use the car. You did youre part, I'm going to do mine."

"Mommy, I wanna come with you," Lexi said again. I hated having to leave her, but there was no way in hell I'd let her come.

"No baby, you get to stay here and have fun with Daddy and Connor."

"No, I go with you." I could see the tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't cry Lexi," said Connor. "We are going to have tons of fun. You don't want to go running around the woods."

"Yes I do." She was crying now.

"Whats the matter with Lexi?" asked Leah, coming into the room. She was soon followed by Embry.

"She wants to stay with Jovie," said Emma.

"Come on Lexi, don't be upset. We'll have a lot of fun tonight," said Leah, rubbing Lexi's back. Lexi's face was hidden in my shoulder, and her arms were holding tight around my neck.

"Oh, she isn't letting go anytime soon. Looks like you might have to take her," Embry said, with a laugh.

"Sshh," said Emma. "Don't get her hopes up."

"What's going on?" asked Jake, coming into the room. His hair still wet from his shower.

"Your daughter isn't happy about staying behind tonight," I said. Jake took Lexi from me and held her close.

"What's all this crying about?" Jake asked her. "We can watch your favorite movie tonight, and I'll get us a pizza. I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett will stop by too if you want. We'll be doing so much you wont even realize that Mommy is gone."

"Can Conny play dolls and dress up with me?" she asked, rubbing the last of her tears from her eyes.

"Of course he can," said Jake. Everyone was laughing, while Connor let out a groan.

"Well, I think this would be a good time to make a break for it," said Eric. "I don't know about you two, but I need to go hunting and run off some energy."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Emma. I gave Lexi a kiss on her cheek, then gave one to Jake on his lips. I let Emma and Eric say their own good byes, and then walked over to Connor.

"Take care of everything, be good, and if you have Nessie over, make sure two behave yourselves."

"Yes mother." I kissed his cheek and then the three of us left the house. We took off what little clothes we were wearing, and took off into the woods.

...............

We spent most of the day just running and playing. When night started to approach, we decided it was time to do some hunting. It didn't take long for the three of us to locate a deer. With our skills, and the moons influence, we took it down pretty easy. Eric and Emma stood back, letting me take the first bites. Even after so many years, I still felt weird being their alpha.

After our first kill, Eric ran off on his own. Emma and I ran together for a little but then I felt the need to run. I was faster than Emma, so it didn't take me long to get far ahead of her. I loved running. The feel of the dirt beneath my paws, the wind moving through my fur. It just felt so freeing.

As I ran, I got closer to a small pond that I sometimes liked to swim in. Once I reached it, I prepared to flip back into my human self so I could float in the water, when I caught a strange scent. It smelled like, well, I wasn't really sure what it smelled like. Almost like a wet dog. Like a wolf. I was pretty sure that the area didn't have any wolves though. Well, besides our pack. There were some coyotes that lived here, but no wolves. Smelling this new scent set me on high alert. There was some unknown creature running around in our territory.

I headed back the way I came, in search of Eric or Emma, when I heard a Emma calling for help.

"Jovie! Eric!" she was in her human form, and I could tell she was running fast. "Someone help!" Emma was a submissive wolf. I was her female alpha, and hearing her screaming for help drove me crazy. I was overwhelmed with the need to protect her.

The second I reached her, I froze. There standing directly in front of my pack sister, was the largest, and rattiest wolf I had ever seen. It wasn't as large as the La Push shape shifters, but it was much bigger than us skin walkers. It was too large to be a normal wolf. The second the creature saw me, it started showing its teeth. I also noticed that its eyes were glowing red. Yep, no way it was a normal wolf.

"Jovie! Thank God youre here. I dont know whats going on. What is that thing?" Emma, was practically in tears.

_"Contact Embry. Tell him to bring the others," _I told her through our mental link. I showed the creature my teeth, and flashed my eyes at it. He looked into my eyes, and he didn't look away. My wolf took that as a challenge. Challenging me on the night of a full moon is never smart. I was about to start a fight, and I wasn't giving up until he was dead.

I lunged at the beast, and it didn't hesitate to fight back. Teeth were snapping, and we were both growling. He moved and I had the perfect angle to bite at his neck. I almost got the perfect bite in, when he moved again. He moved faster than I could, and he grabbed onto the scruff of my neck with his teeth. He must have been stronger too, because the next thing I knew I was being tossed to the side. I don't know how it happened, I just knew that it hurt. Worse than when Jake had hit me with his car. At the moment it felt worse than child birth. I looked down at my leg, an I knew there was no moving it.

"Jovie!" I heard Emma scream, and in the next second she was by my side. How she got past the wolf, I really wasn't sure. She started looking me over and when she touched my leg, blinding pain washed over my body. "You have to flip. That's not a normal break, it's going to have to be reset. Oh God. Jovie, I know it's going to hurt, but you have to flip."

I knew she was right. The bone would have to be put back in the right place, and it couldn't be done in my wolf form. It wouldn't heal right. It would only heal the proper way if it was fixed while I was human. I used the rest of my remaining strength to flip back, and it wasn't pretty. I was screaming through the whole flip. I could feel Jake trying to talk to me through our mental link. He must have been feeling my pain. I pushed him out of my mind. I didn't want him to hear me screaming.

When I had calmed down, I wasn't screaming anymore, but I was whimpering. It wasn't the only sound that could be heard. A loud growling was getting closer. I moved my head slightly and saw the wolf was coming closer to us. Before it could get any closer, Eric jumped in front of us.

"Eric, Jovie needs medical attention. You need to keep that thing away so I can get her back home," I heard Emma say. Erics mind was a complete mess. Male skin walkers were normally affected by the full moon worse than females were.

_"Protect female alpha, protect sister." _That was all I could get out of his head. Eric didn't even seem to mind the fact that he was smaller than the other wolf. He jumped right into the fight ready to protect us.

_"Jovie? What's going on? Baby, your emotions are going crazy. I can feel everything. Please tell me youre alright!" _I heard Jake say through our mental link.

_"Jake? Please hurry."_I dropped our link. I didn't want him to know how much pain I was in. The break wouldn't have really been that bad, but having to flip right after getting the injury made it so much worse.

"Were coming. Were almost there."

"It hurts."

"I'm almost there, just hold on."

"Eric!" Emma screamed, and my attention was turned back to my pack. I noticed Eric's unmoving body was laying against a tree. I also noticed the wolf moving closer to us. It hurt, but I started standing up. Emma was shaking in fear, and I was going to use whatever was left in me to protect her.

It didn't take much effort at all for the wolf to push me away. With a small nudge of it's head against my body, I fell back to the ground. It then started pushing Emma away. She was screaming for Embry now.

I couldn't really tell you what happened next. I heard some growling, some snarling, some angry barks, and then I found myself being lifted off of the ground.

"Jovie, stay with me." It was Jakes voice, and at the sound of it, I became more alert.

"Emma? Eric?"

"Embry is taking care of Emma and Leah's got Eric. Seth went after whatever that thing was."

"We have to get them home. Her arm doesn't look too good. Leah thinks Eric just hit his head too hard." I looked up at the voice and saw Bella standing next to Jake.

"Hello Bella," I said weakly.

"Jovie, you're going to be alright. We're going to take you to see Carlisle. Hes coming home early from work," she said.

"Don't worry about me, it doesn't even hurt. Not one bit."

"Liar," Edward said, appearing next to Bella.

"Damn mind reader."

"He doesn't need to read your mind to know that was a lie," Jake said, holding me closer to him.

"I don't know what that thing was. Someone needs to go back to the house and watch the children." I didn't want Connor or Lexi being left alone while that creature was still out in the woods somewhere.

"Connor took Lexi over to the Cullen's house," said Jake. "We are going to head over there. Carlisle's going to meet us."

"Alright."

"I've already phoned him. He should be waiting for us there now," said Edward. We started moving back toward the house, when the sound of a gun shot froze us all in our tracks. It was followed by the sound of wolves howling. Now we knew there was more than one of the creatures.

"Seth," I whispered.

"Embry, phase. Check on Seth," Jake yelled. Embry didn't hesitate. He was only in his wolf form for a second then he changed back.

"He is ok. He says he is on his way back." I let myself relax against Jake once I knew everyone in the pack was safe. We started moving again, and it didn't take us long to get to the Cullen's house.

"Mom!" I heard Connor say, once we were inside.

"I'm fine Connor."

"You don't look fine."

"Calm down. You don't want to upset your sister," said Jake.

"Shes upstairs with Emmett and Rosalie. She can't hear us. What happened?"

"Not really sure. Some huge wolf thing attack us."

"Huge wolf thing? Was it a skin walker, or a shape shifter?"

"Connor, we don't know. When Seth gets back he might be able to tell us more." I could tell that Jake was frustrated. He wanted to know what was going on just as much as Connor did. Not to mention, I was hurt. That made him even angrier. Not only at the animal that did this, but also at himself for not being there with me.

"Jacob, calm down. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't."

"Jake, listen to me, I'm alright. It's just my arm it isn't that big of a deal. It'll heal." He didn't say anything as he walked me toward the room Carlisle was in. Leah had already put Eric down on one of the beds in the room. Jake placed me down on the other. Carlisle started toward me, but I stopped him.

"Look at Eric first. I'm not that bad."

"Maybe we should let the doctor decide how bad you are?" asked Jake. I let out a heavy sigh and let Carlisle see my arm.

"I'm going to have to reset your arm," Carlisle said, after looking over it. He looked worried. I wasn't worried about him not being able to fix it, but I knew that my arm was going to hurt like hell. Not that it didn't already. I just didn't want to act like a baby in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I already knew that." I then turned and looked at Jake. He looked so worried. So upset. I hated it when he was upset. "Jake, why don't you go and wait for Seth to get back. We really need to figure out what that thing was."

"No way. I'm not about to leave you."

"Please, just wait outside. Let Carlisle fix me up, and then I'll be right back in your arms." He looked like he wanted to fight me on this, but he agreed to wait outside. There was no way I wanted him to see me in more pain. Not to mention with him hovering in the room it was going to take forever for Carlisle to fix my arm. The faster I got better, the faster we can figure out what the hell that thing was.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out. I had finals and then I started my new job. I've gotten into the swing of my new schedule though, so hopefully, I'll be able to get chapters out faster.

Thanks so much everyone for the reviews!

Aurelia's point of view

I was so excited. Too excited maybe. Sometimes, I feel like I should feel bad for the people we were killing. Then, I remember they aren't people anymore. They are murderous, killing machines. Uncle Mick says they don't have souls. I just think the beast inside of them has taken over any human emotions.

I stood in front of the full length mirror, that was hanging on the closet door in my bedroom. I was wearing all black. Black pants, black shirt, black boots, black gloves. The only thing that stood out was my face. My curly black hair blended in perfect with the outfit. Normally, black isn't my color, but I thought I looked pretty damn good. I did a little twirl so I could check out the rest of myself. Yep, I looked hot.

"We aren't going to a party, you know," said my cousin, from the doorway. I jumped at his voice, not expecting him to be there.

"I know."

"Then stop acting like it. This is serious." He walked over to me, and handed over my new best friend. A gun, complete with silver bullets. "You remember how to use this?"

"Duh, you guys only made me practice shooting like a billion times."

"You can never get too much practice." I nodded my head in agreement. There was no way I wanted to get stuck out in the woods with a bunch of werewolves, with no idea on how to kill them.

There are three ways to get rid of them. Well, three that we know of. Silver bullet through the heart is the first way. At first everyone thought that was just something the movies made up, but it ended up being real. If you hit the heart with the silver, they die instantly. Sure, people might think that if you shoot anything in the heart it will die. Not true about werewolves though. If the bullet isn't silver, they will heal. If you miss the heart, the silver won't kill them, but they will be hurt. It'll slow them down, and when that happens, you shoot again. If you've run out of silver bullets, thats when you need to know the other ways to kill.

The second way to kill a werewolf, is cutting off the head. Not the easiest thing to do, but it works. The last way is fire. Also, not as easy as a silver bullet, but it will end the beasts life.

Werewolves are everywhere. They are good at hiding what they are. By day they look like normal humans, but on the night of a full moon, they change into hideous monsters. My uncle and his team have been hunting the same pack of werewolves for as long as I can remember. They move from place to place every couple of months. When they move we follow. They are pretty hard to track, but my uncle knows what he is doing. He takes out one or two every full moon, but each time we find their pack again, there seems to be more of them.

Thats where me going to school comes in. Werewolves tend to like to live in small towns, with large forests around them. When new people move to a small town, and when strange animals show up in the woods, who better to spread rumors than kids? Especially teenagers. They love small town gossip. Maybe they heard a wolf in the woods behind their house? Maybe they were walking in the woods and saw something out of place. I don't know, but if they are going to gossip about it, I'm going to listen in. Not to mention, sometimes werewolves happen to be teenagers themselves. I go to school and find out who the other new kids are. I look for anyone who isn't like the other school kids.

To me, this whole idea of me being in school to spy on the local kids is stupid, but Uncle Mick thinks it's important work for me to do. What Uncle Mick wants Uncle Mick gets. I've learned over the years that it's pretty much pointless to fight with him.

"Come on," said Joey, leaving the room. "Dad is waiting for us downstairs." I followed him in to the living room, where Uncle Mick, and the rest of the team was waiting for us.

"I can't believe you are letting the baby join us," said Helen, giving me a glare. She has never really liked me that much. Im not even sure why. Whatever the reason, her hating me has made me hate her back.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a baby anymore," I said.

"Aurelia be quiet," said Uncle Mick. He then turned to address Helen. "She is joining us because I believe that the pack has gotten bigger. We can use all the help that we can get."

"She is just going to get herself killed. We won't be able to pay attention if we have to worry about keeping her alive," said Helen.

"Leave her alone. She will be just fine," said Wesley. He was an older member of the team. Unlike Helen, we've always gotten along pretty well. There were two others in our group. Ken, who was around the same age as Uncle Mick, and also his best friend. The second is Ken's son Andy, who was a year or so older than Joey. Joey and Andy became pretty good friends over the years, but he never really talks to me all that much. Ken and Andy didn't seem to mind too much that I was going on the hunt tonight.

"Now Aurelia, remember that there are two kinds of werewolves," said Wesley. "Those who were born and those who were bitten. The ones that were born will look almost like a normal wolf. The only difference is they will be larger and more deadly. Almost like a wolf with rabies. The ones that are bitten are much more dangerous. They will be a mix between a human and a wolf. Because they are not pureblood were, they can not change completely. They will have a human like body, covered completely in hair, and will have a wolf like face."

"Why are they more dangerous?" i asked.

"Because they look more human. It'll make you think before killing," said Wesley.

"They might resemble a human more closely, but do not hesitate to kill," said Uncle Mick. He had no trace of sympathy in his voice. Sometime I wondered if he enjoyed killing. I bet he does.

"Alright, lets just go and get this over with," said Helen. She left the room, and headed for the truck. The rest of us followed. I sat in the back seat, squeezed between Joey and Andy. We took the truck as far as we could into the woods. We weren't far enough away from town to find the wolves. We were going to have to walk until we found them, or they found us.

Joey opened his door and slid out. I went to follow, but Andy grabbed hold of my wrist. I felt him move closer to me.

"Stay close to me or your cousin. We won't let anything hurt you. Don't let them see your fear," he whispered in my ear. He was so close I could feel his lips brush against me. I couldn't bring myself to talk so I just nodded. Andy had never showed any signs of caring for me. I didn't even think he liked me. Once he let go of my wrist, I slid out of the truck before he could say anything else. I quickly moved closer to my cousin but I could still feel Andy's eyes on me. It was just too weird to think he could possibly like me. Even if it was just as a friend.

As we were walking farther and farther into the darkness, Uncle Mick lifted a hand and motioned for us to stop. He bent down and looked at the ground. He lifted his eyes and looked around the woods. How he could see, I wasn't really sure. We had some flashlights but they didn't give off much light.

"They are here," Uncle Mick whispered. Not a second later, we heard howling. I felt my body shiver and I moved closer to Joey. Was I scared? Oh, yeah. I wasn't even going to hide the fact that I was. Maybe I wasn't as ready for this as I thought I was.

"You'll be fine. You have your gun, and you've been trained. Just remember, death is better than being infected. Dont let them bite you," Joey whispered. Then we all separated.

Everyone took off in a different direction. I lost sight of Joey and Andy so i just took off on my own. I ran with no known destination in mind. I could hear the howling getting closer as I ran, and I thought about turning around. I wasn't ready to face the werewolves. I sure as hell wasn't ready to kill one of them. I remember feeling so excited before coming out here, but now i was too nervous. I needed more training. I needed someone with me. How could I have ever wanted to go on this stupid hunt?

I turned right and ran faster. I wanted to get away from the howling that sounded so close to me. My small flashlight wasn't giving off enough light and I tripped. Maybe it was a rock, or maybe it was a root, whatever it was I could have kissed it. When I tripped and fell to the ground, I found myself a great hiding spot in a bunch of bushes. I couldn't have found this hiding spot any faster, because not a second after my fall, did two werewolves come running my way.

I pushed myself lower to the ground and held a hand over my mouth, hoping they wouldn't hear my heavy breathing. They didn't seem to be interested in finding me, but they sure did seem ready to fight. One of the wolves was a little larger than a normal wolf, but he clearly wasn't a normal animal. His eyes were red. That sure isn't normal. The other animal was the one that confused me. It was not just a little bigger than normal, it was huge. It looked closer to a bear than a wolf. It was a sandy brown color and it's eyes weren't red. No one had ever said a werewolf could look like that. It was hard to see them because I couldn't shine my flashlight their way, but the moon was bright. It gave me some light to see.

The two wolves were facing each other and I could hear their growls. They didn't seem to be friends. They were growling and showing off their teeth. I was ready for the two of them to start trying to kill each other but the fight was interrupted by the sound of a gun shot. The smaller wolf looked in the direction that the shot came from and took off running that way. His head was lifted and he was howling. He wasn't the only one. I could hear howls coming from all directions in the woods.

The larger wolf looked ready to run off in the opposite direction. I knew that if I just stayed still, maybe he wouldn't know I was there. I stilled as it stopped running and took a sniff of the air. The animals eyes were looking in my direction. It felt like he was looking right at me. I moved my gun in front of me incase he came any closer. I had a clear shot, I could easily kill him. My hand was shaking and I placed my finger on the trigger. One quick movement and the beast would be dead.

He sniffed the air again. I knew he could smell me. He started moving closer. All I had to do was press down, and he wouldn't reach me.

I heard the gun shot, not even realizing I had fired. I looked down at my gun, seeing that my finger, had in fact, not pressed down. The wolf quickly took off running, and a figured showed up behind me.

"Damn it, I missed," said Andy. "Why didn't you shoot him?" he then asked me. I looked at Andy, not really knowing what to say. I was shaking and still hiding in the bush. He held out his hand to me, and I took it. He easily lifted me off of the ground and I clung to him. I would have never thought I would be this scared. Andy put his arm around me, and even though I wasn't used to him touching me, I welcomed his comfort.

"Sshh, you're fine. He didn't get you," Andy whispered to me. After tonight, I don't think I"m going to ever go on a hunt again. Helen was right, I wasn't ready for this. I would rather continue going to high school for the rest of my life than go on another hunt.

Andy started leading me back to where I guessed the rest of the team was. He removed his arm but he took hold of my hand. We walked slowly and kept our eyes open. The howling had stopped and the silence was not welcomed. It just made me feel like something was going to jump out of no where and attack. Sometimes I hate it when I'm right.

We hadn't even been walking that long, when a creature ran right in front of us. It wasn't the same wolf from before. No, this was one of the werewolves that was created by being bitten. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen in my whole life. He was huge. One of tallest men I had ever seen. His whole body was covered with dark hair, and he smelled horrible. The creature's hands were a mix between human hands and a wolf's paw. It had large finger nails that I didn't even want to think of how sharp they were. The worst part was the face. A mix between human and wolf. I found myself not being able to look away. It's eyes were red and angry.

Andy placed his body in front of mine and lifted his gun. The creature swiped his large hand at Andy before my teammate could fire his gun. I let out a scream as Andy fell to the ground. The creature looked at me, but before it could get closer, I lifted a shaky hand and fired my gun. It fell to the ground with a grunt, and held a hand over the wound in it's stomach. I slowly moved closer, and the werewolf lifted its head and growled at me. Before it could even get the idea to attack me, I shot him, right in the heart.

His dead eyes seemed to watch me as I moved to check on Andy. His face was bleeding where the animal's claws had scratched him. I helped him up and he looked over at the werewolf.

"Congratulations. Now lets get you out of here," Andy said. If I thought I was shaking bad before, it was nothing compared to how I was shaking now. I had just made my first kill and I didn't know how to react. What if I had killed someone's brother, or worse, someone's father. I felt tears spilling out of my eyes, and Andy just forced me to walk faster.

We reached the truck and everyone was there waiting. Joey ran over to us. His arms rested on my shoulders and he looked me over.

"Are you hurt Aurelia?" he asked. I didn't answer, but I pulled him into a hug.

"She killed one of them," I heard Andy whisper to the others. "Shes just a little shaken up."

"Wow, I never thought she would be able to take one of them out. Huh, I guess the baby is stronger than I thought," I heard Helen say.

"Shut up Helen," hissed Joey. He started pulling me to the truck. He opened the door, and I got into the back. He got in next to me and I placed my head against his shoulder. "You're fine Aurelia. You did a good job. Its over now." I just nodded my head and shut my eyes. Yeah, it was over tonight. What about the next full moon. Would they expect me to go back out on the hunt. Could I kill again. Uncle Mick says after the first kill it gets easier, but I can't see it getting any easier. I don't care if it was a werewolf, he had once been a man. A man that was now dead because of me. I couldn't get his dead eyes out of my head. I kept seeing them stare at me. How could I ever have thought that I was ready for this?


	5. Chapter 5

__

I really should be updating my other story, but I feel like writing for this one so much more. Thank you everyone for reading, and thanks to those who reviewed. I'm not getting as much feedback as I got for my other story, but thats not going to stop me from writing. I'm really enjoying writing this. So, please enjoy as well.

And.. I know this has nothing to do with my story, but OMG Yay Kris Allen. I'm so glad he won American Idol! I was so not an Adam fan. I'm so freaking happy!

Jovie's point of view

I gave a sigh of relief when Carlisle finished putting the cast on my injured arm. It's a damn good thing I'm not a human or I swear, I would have died because of the pain. No, I'm not being dramatic. It hurt like a bitch. I looked down at my new arm decoration and tapped on it.

"This is going to suck to get used to," I said, glaring at it. Then again, having a cast could be a good thing. I could possible get my pack to do more work around the house. Maybe they would clean up after themselves for once. Ha, who am I kidding? I'm still going to have to do everything. "Wanna be the first to sign it?" I asked the good doctor. We shared a laugh, but then his face got all serious. I could feel a lecture coming.

"Jovie, I don't want you flipping anytime soon. You're arm needs time to heal."

"Sure thing. The full moon is almost over. The pains been keeping it's effect away. I won't feel the pull until the next one comes and by then my arm should be healed. Plus, I'm not due to go back into heat for a while. So, no skin walker forces are going to get me to destroy this cast."

"Good. Now go see Jacob. I'm sure he is worried."

"Yeah, I'll let him know I'm fine after you check out Eric." Carlisle walked over to Eric, who was still in wolf form. He hadn't woken up yet, but his breathing was normal. He seemed to be just sleeping. I watched as the vampire felt around his head.

"He has a small bump on his head. I think he just got hit too hard. It already seems to be healing fast. I'm sure his sleeping is helping with his rapid healing. I'll keep an eye on him though, don't worry." I nodded and then opened the door to leave. I expected Jake to be waiting right by the door but found Leah there instead.

"How is he?" she asked. Just like a shape shifter, to only care about their imprints and not their friends.

"He is fine. Go wait with him though. If he wakes up before dawn, the moon might still have control over him. You should be able to keep him calm. If you need help, I'm sure Carlisle will be able to help you."

"Ok," she said, going in the room to sit with Eric. "Oh, and how are you doing?" Finally, she remembers i was hurt too. I gave her a smirk and answered.

"I'll live."

"Good. Now go calm Jake. The boys freaking out."

I walked into the living room and found Connor and Nessie sitting on the couch. Along with them were Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward.

"Mom!" Connor yelled, when he saw me come in the room. He jumped up from his seat and pulled me into a hug, being careful of my arm, of course. I nuzzled against him, just like a mother wolf trying to comfort her pup, only he was bigger than me. I'm sure it looked like he was comforting me instead. Nessie came over and place her hand on my cheek. She showed me happy images of all of us, letting me know that she was happy that I was ok. She could talk, she just sometimes liked using her gift instead of words. I pulled her into a hug with us to let her know I appreciated her concern.

Jake must have heard his sons voice or maybe he heard me leaving the room. He ran back from wherever he had been and wrapped his arms around the three of us. He didn't even seem to care about the vampires watching. They all had amused faces. After a minute, Connor and Nessie went back to sit down, letting Jakes arms close just around me.

"Are you alright? You in any pain? Can I get you something?" He asked as fast as he could.

"I'm fine. Is Seth back yet?"

"No, he should be here any second."

"It's sure taking him a while," I said. I had thought I had been in the room with Carlisle for a good amount of time. It shouldn't have taken Seth that long to run back.

"It's all his imprints fault," said Alice. "If she hadn't been in the woods, he would have come straight home."

"What?" I gasped. Humans being in the woods on the night of a full moon was never a good idea. What if she had gotten in our way. I might have been able to hold back, but I don't think Eric could have. "What was Aurelia doing in the woods?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know," she said with a frown. Jasper placed his arm around her. Alice always hated it when she couldn't see things. "Everything around her is pretty fuzzy. I don't even know if she was in the woods tonight or if she was in it earlier. It doesn't help at all with Seth being so close and making it so I can't see her."

"So Seth went to be with her?" I asked.

"No, he just smelled her I guess," said Jake. "I had to phase to find out what was taking him so long. From what I got from his mind, he didn't actually see her, he just smelled and felt her presence. When he went to look for her, someone almost shot him. What someone is doing out so late with a gun, I have no idea." He was beyond angry, which is understandable considering everything that happened tonight.

"Hunting maybe?" said Connor.

"I doubt it," said Edward. "But maybe you wolves shouldn't phase so close to the town in case there are hunters around."

"Not like I'll be flipping anytime soon," I said, lifting up my cast.

"It'll heal so fast, you wont even remember wearing it," said Bella. We were interrupted by someone running into the house. That someone being Seth, of course.

"I need to go back out there," said, in a panic. "I have to find her." It was strange to see Seth acting this way. His normal happy self looking to be on the verge of a nervous break down.

"Calm down Seth," said Edward, gently.

"Yeah," said Jake. "We have to go looking for that creature anyway. I owe it some pay back. We can go search for youre imprint while we check out the woods." I knew what kind of pay back he was talking about. He wanted to find that thing that attacked me, Eric, and Emma and deliver it some pain.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Lets go look for the thing."

"What? No. Absolutely not," Jake said, sending a glare my way. Everyone's eyes were focused on us, ready to watch another one of our famous fights. They always ended the same way, I won. I don't know why he even bothered fighting with me anymore.

"You leave me here and I'll just follow."

"You know shes telling the truth dad," Connor said with a laugh. He wasn't really helping. Jake did not look happy at all. "You might as well let her go."

"No. You were already hurt Jovie. I'm not letting it happen again. Didn't Carlisle tell you to take it easy?"

"Nope. He said no flipping. He never said no walking in the woods."

"You can not come," said Jake, now using his alpha voice. Good thing him being alpha didn't affect me like it did with the shape shifters. They might have to follow his orders, but I did not have to. He didn't have that power over the skin walkers. We just normally listened to what he said. I wasn't about to this time.

"Jacob Black, I am coming and nothing you say will stop me." He started to shake a little bit. Even after so many years, he could still loose control if he got to upset over something. With one last angry look sent my way, he stomped outside. The slamming of the door brought Esme running into the room.

"What happened?" she asked. "He didn't break anything did he?" Another thing that hadn't really changed over time was Esme and Carlisle still playing the role of parents. Not only to the vamps but to us wolves as well. Nessie, Connor, and Lexi considered them their real grandparents.

"No, no. He is just a little angry. I'll go talk to him. Just give us a minute."

"Yeah, mom, just work it again. You know his mood will improve if you do," said my wonderful son.

"Connor, you're grounded for a week," I said, walking out of the room.

"What? Come on, it was a joke." I just ignored him and went outside. I was just joking about the grounding but I'd let him suffer a little.

Jake was walking back and forth near the woods. I could hear him growling a little, but at least he was still a human and not a huge, furry wolf.

"Jake, I know youre upset but.." he didn't even let me finish.

"Upset? I'm way past upset. Jovie, that thing could have killed you. Plus someone out there with a gun could have killed Seth. Now you're telling me you want me to let you go back out there?"

"I don't think it's the point of you letting me. I'm going out there on my own free will. I'll be fine. You'll be with me this time." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face under his chin. I kissed the exposed skin there and felt him start to relax. "I'll stay extra close and I'll do whatever you say."

"If I tell you to run?"

"I run."

"And if I tell you to hide?"

"I'll hide." We just stood there for a couple seconds and then he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, fine. You can come with us."

"Thank you alpha," I said, in a joking voice. I kissed his neck again and felt him shudder this time.

"You own me though."

"Oh, I know, and I'll be happy to pay my debt."

"Alright, alright, can we go now?" asked Connor showing up, followed by Edward, Bella, and Seth.

"Oh, no, not you too. You can't charm me like youre mother. Get back in the house."

"What? How come I never get to do anything fun."

"CONNOR!" Jake yelled in his best angry father voice.

"Fine, alright, I'm going." Once he was back inside the house I turned to my mate with a smile.

"He is just as stubborn as you are."

"Quiet or I'll make you go join him." Jake ran into the woods and when he came back he was in his big wolfy form. He lowered himself onto the ground and I climbed onto his back. I held on with my good arm, as he took off running. Edward and Bella kept up with us on one side, Seth on our other side. He was all furry too.

When we reached the spot where Seth knew he had almost been shot, the sun was starting to come up. I was somewhat tired, but I wasn't about to let anyone know that. Seth was sniffing around a bunch of bushes, so I could only guess thats where he could smell his imprint. I might not have been in my wolf form, but I still had the ability to pick up different smells like an animal. Right now, I was smelling blood and dead wolf. I slid off Jake's back and started walking in the direction the smell was coming from.

"I smell it too," said Edward, following me. The others soon followed, picking up the scent as well. When we reached the body I let out a squeak and moved closer to Jake.

"What is that?" asked Bella.

"I don't know," said Edward. He moved the body to get a better look. We spotted two bullet wounds. It was hard to notice with all the fur that was covering the body. It almost looked like a human mixed with a wolf. A wolfish face, and claws, but the body of a human. A human covered in dark fur. It was not easy to look at.

"It has to be one of the children of the moon," Edward then said.

"We normally just go by werewolf," a voice said, sneaking up behind us. We must have been so focused on the dead body that none of us heard him. Jake turned quickly, standing in front of me, and Edward pushed Bella behind him. Bella and I shared a look. Sometimes we hated how our men treated us like weak little children, but I guess it was sweet with them wanting to protect us.

"Who are you?" Edward asked, acting as the voice of the group because Jake couldn't talk while in his wolf form.

"My name is Max. The werewolf over there is Jason. He was part of my pack."

"Do you look like that too when you flip?" I asked, leaning around Jake's huge body.

"No, I look like a larger than normal wolf. Though I'm not as big as these two," he said, with a smirk.

"You don't seem too upset," said Bella.

"Why should I be?" Max asked.

"A wolf from your pack just died," I pointed out.

"He wasn't a pureblood. One of our females created him because she was bored with the other males of the pack. I had no real reason to like him."

"Pureblood? Created. I'm a bit confused," I confessed.

"Now is not the time for explanations. The hunters might be back soon. I have to take care of the body. Then we may have the needed discussion."

"Take care of the body how?" Bella asked.

"I'll burn him. He will be remembered, but there is no time for a proper burial." With a snap of his fingers we were surrounded by more people. I must be loosing my touch, because I had no idea they were there. There were six of them including Max. All of them male. They all worked together and before we knew it there was a controlled fire going. I had to cover my nose as the body burned.

"Let us talk somewhere," said Max, turning his attention back to us. "The others will make sure everything is taken care of. Do you have some place safe we can go?" I looked over at Edward not really knowing what he was going to say.

_"We cant just lead him back home, can we?" _I asked Edward in my head. The advantage of him being a mind reader, is all I have to do is think something and he can hear it.

"We live near here, but how can we trust you with the location of our home?" Edward asked Max. Jake and Seth both growled at Edward for even suggesting that we bring him to our house.

"I am not your enemy. The hunters are," Max answered calmly. Edward nodded his head and started to lead the way. He must have read the werewolf's mind and known that he didn't want to cause us any harm. Another man, started to follow us. He must have gotten to close to me than Jake was happy with, because my mate turned quickly. He flashed the stranger his teeth.

"This is my brother Stephen. I can not just go with you alone. You might not trust me, but I can not completely trust any of you either." With another snap of his finger, Stephen moved to walk next to him. "I am sorry if he got to close to your mate," Max said to Jake. Jake still had a soft growl, and he watched the man closely. I then climbed onto his back in hopes to calm him with my closeness.

The two new werewolves didn't have a hard time keeping up with us as we ran home. Edward must have thought it was safer to take them to the vampire's house instead of ours. I didn't like the idea. Connor and Lexi were inside and I didn't want them getting hurt. Before we entered the house we waited for Jake and Seth to phase back. They walked back from the woods not looking happy at all. Jake walked right up to Max and looked him in the eyes.

"I have two children in there. You hurt them, I kill you," he said to the new wolf.

"I would never dream of hurting a pup," Max said, sounding very offended. Jake just nodded his head and we all entered the house. When we entered the living room Connor and Nessie were sitting there waiting.

"It's about time you got back," Connor said, standing up. When he saw the two new people he narrowed his eyes, and stood in front of Nessie. "Mom, dad? Whats going on?"

"This is one of the pups you were worried about?" asked Max.

"He is only seven," I said. Max gave me a confused look. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, it seems we do."

"We might as well get everyone in the room," said Edward. That was the hint for everyone to come in. Esme and Carlisle entered, followed by Alice and Jasper. Leah and, a now healed Eric walked in with Emma and Embry. They must have come over once Emma was calmed down. Emmett and Rosalie were the last to enter.

"Where is Lexi?" I asked.

"She's upstairs sleeping," said Rosalie. "She's fine, don't worry."

"I thought vampires didn't live together," said Stephen, looking at the vamps with worry.

"They normally don't," said Edward. "But we aren't here to talk about us, we are here to talk about you."

"You are on our land," said Jake.

"We did not know the territory was claimed," Max answered.

"Shape shifters aren't really territorial," I said, offering a small smile. "Skin walkers on the other hand are. You are lucky we didn't kill any of you." Max smirk and started to laugh at me.

"It looks like I did a better job at defending myself against you. I'm sorry I hurt your arm." I think everyone froze at his words. Well not Jake. He was shaking again. He went to stand, but I jumped into his lap and held his face in my hands.

"Jake calm down. It's alright." He pushed me off his lap and walked right up to Max.

"You were the one who hurt her? I'll kill you." Edward and Embry jumped and grabbed hold of Jake, keeping him back. He hadn't phased yet, but he was close.

"I'm sorry about that. You know the full moon and all. I couldn't control myself. The other one," Max said, looking around the room. When his eyes landed on Emma, he pointed at her. "Her, that one. She's going into heat soon. Her scent mixed with the influence of the full moon was driving me crazy." Emma just blushed and moved closer to me.

"That doesn't explain why you hurt Jovie and my brother," Emma said to him.

"They were keeping me away from you," Max answered calmly. Now it wasn't Jake being held back but Embry.

"She is my mate, stay away from her!" Embry yelled at him. Max held up his hands in surrender.

"I understand, and I am sorry. During a full moon I have no control over my body. I did not know she was mated. Had I known, and I was in the right state of mind, I would never have gone after her." Both Jake and Embry showed no signs of calming down at all. Eric looked pretty pissed off as well.

"Jacob, Embry!" I yelled. "He said he was sorry, now sit down and shut up, we have more important things to talk about." The two shape shifters grumbled but they listened to me. Jake sat down and pulled me onto his lap, Embry did the same to Emma. "Thank you," I said, then turned to Max. "Now, please explain the whole pureblood and created thing."

"There are two kinds of werewolves, or as you call us, children of the moon. There are those born, the purebloods, and those created, the ones who are bitten."

"So by biting a human you turn then into one of you?" asked Carlisle.

"It doesn't always work," Max explained. "It might take more than one bite. A pureblooded were will just look like a normal wolf when it changes. One that is created doesn't have enough power to make a full change. They will appear half human and half wolf. They will also only be able to change on a full moon. A pureblood can change whenever they wish to."

"Interesting," Carlisle said. He was so into this.

"And the hunters you were talking about?" asked Bella.

"Humans who wish us dead. They have been tracking us for years. My pack is always on the run. No matter how many times we move, they always seem to find us," Max explained.

"So you will be leaving again?" asked Emmett.

"No, this time we will not run from them. This time we will fight."


	6. Chapter 6

__

Alright, ok, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. If any of you just so happen to be reading my Sky High story, then you know I have a good reason for the wait. For those of you who aren't reading that story, I'll tell you the reason. My mom got into a car accident, and I've been spending time helping her out. Then I got really sick so I didn't feel like doing much. Then when I ended up getting some free time, I figured I had to update my other story first, because it had been months since I'd posted a new chapter. Last, I had a bit of writers block, but that isn't really a good reason for not updating. So, sorry about that.

Anyway, thank you everyone for the reviews and for reading. I'm glad people are liking the story!

__

Aurelia's point of view

What could be worse than killing a monster that was once a man? High school, of course. Ugh, I can not believe I'm still being forced to step foot into another school. This is absolutely ridiculous! I just proved myself and yet, Uncle Mick is still making me continue with my spying.

I actually couldn't believe I was up and about. I spent most of Sunday lying in bed, crying my eyes out. After spending the whole day doing that, I figure I better just suck it up and get over the death I had caused. Forgetting sounded like such an easy concept. It wasn't really.

"You want a ride to school Aurelia?" asked Andy. I jumped and let out a little scream. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I hadn't even heard him come into the kitchen. Then again, I wasn't really paying close attention. The cereal that was sitting in front of me was way past soggy. Damn milk. There was no way I could eat it now.

"Yeah, thats fine. Sure, a ride would be great." When I was ready to leave, I got into the truck that Andy shared with his dad. It didn't take long to get to the school. I moved to get out but Andy stopped my by placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, at the scratches still on his face. There was going to be some scaring, there was no doubt about that.

"I'm really proud of you," Andy said softly. "I know you're taking it really hard, and I just want you to know, that I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk, well, yeah, you can talk to me."

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I asked, really wanting to know. Before Saturday, Andy had never really given me the time of day.

"Cause you were braver than I thought you could be. I always thought you were some stupid little girl who just wanted to try and go on the hunt to prove to us that you could do it. On Saturday, I saw that that wasn't true. You didn't need to prove anything to any of us. You proved it to yourself. You were as strong as the rest of us." I think I just stared at him for a couple of minutes. Did my ears just hear what I thought they heard. He was saying I was brave? That I was as strong as the rest of the team? Wow.

"Thanks Andy. That really means a lot," I finally said.

"No problem. Now get your twenty two year old butt into that school."

"That sounds so weird."

"It sounds funny."

"As funny as it might be, don't say it again. We don't want someone finding out that I'm not really seventeen. I'd be kicked out, and Uncle Mick would be so pissed off."

"Very true. You want me to pick you up when school gets out? I should be searching for a job, but I just can't get my mind to care about working when we will just be moving again in a month or so."

"Thanks for the offer, but Joey said he would pick me up today." The smile that had been on his face fell, and I kind of felt sorry for not letting him pick me up. Joey and I hadn't even talked since yesterday when he tried to get me out of my room to eat something. I would have to text him later to let him know that he would be picking me up from school. It wasn't that I didn't want Andy to come get me, it was just I wasn't used to this nice side of his personality. I was so used to only having Joey to talk to, that Andy and me being friends was going to take a little getting used to.

"Alright, I'll see you later then. Have a nice day."

"Later." I jumped out of the truck and started heading toward the schools front doors. There were teens everywhere. You would think that they would have something better to do other than get a look at the new girl, but every school was the same. Everyone would stop what they were doing, and watch me. All the girls would be wondering if I was going to be competition. All the boys would be wondering if I was easy. Ha. Like I would hook up with a guy still in high school. I'm so not into younger guys.

As I followed the rows of lockers to my number, I dug through my bag to find the piece of paper that had the combination written on it. Once I found the paper, I twisted the lock till the little door opened. I didnt have any books yet, but I put my jacket inside the locker and then closed it. I didnt want to have to carry the thing around all day. My next step would be finding my first class. I looked around the hall at all the students, who were avoiding my gaze. Sure they loved to look at me, but they didnt want to bother helping me.

You look lost. I jumped at the voice that came from behind me. What was up with people scaring me today? Maybe it was me just being a scared of everything. I turned to face the familiar voice and saw that it was the boy that I had met the other day.

"Oh, hey." Too bad I couldn't remember his name.

"Seth," he offered.

"Right, Seth. I knew that."

"No you didn't. You forgot."

"No way. If you had just let me finish my sentence, you would have known that I didn't forget."

"It's ok. You don't have to lie. I don't mind as long as you don't forget it again." The smile that he gave me was contagious, and I found myself smiling back at him. "Oh, hey, I'd like you to meet my friends." He then said, as two other people came walking over to us. The first was a boy, who was a little shorter than Seth was. He had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Kind of seemed native American. Totally hot. Then again, so was Seth. The second was a girl and she was perfect. Like I'm not even exaggerating. She was so beautiful. Not even a piece of hair out of place. She looked like one of those girls who could be a bitch just because they were so good looking. However, with the soft smile that was on her face, there was no way at all that she was a mean person.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Nessie."

"Nessie?" I asked. "Like the Loch Ness monster?" She just giggled.

"My real name is Renesmee but everyone just calls me Nessie."

"Oh, thats a pretty name and a kick ass nickname, I guess."

"I'm Connor," said the guy. He wasn't as friendly. He seemed to be looking at me with judging eyes. As if trying to figure out if I was worth their time. I noticed Nessie elbow him in the side, and then he finally gave me an impish smile. Maybe I should call it a smirk. There was way too much going on behind it to be a normal smile.

"I'm Aurelia," I said, trying to be as friendly as I could be. At my last school I hadn't even made one friend the entire time I was there. I mean, sure, it was only three months, but thats a long time to spend at school alone. This time I guess I should try to make friends, even if it is just with these three people.

"Look at her. She is only here for five minutes and she is already hanging around Seth and Connor. What a whore." I heard the loud voice coming from our left. I looked over to find a group of girls. I let out a heavy sigh. It was always the same thing in high schools. The pretty, jealous girls never giving the new person a chance. School hadn't even officially started and I was already an outcast. Just peachy.

"Why don't you shut your ugly face Nichole. She isn't a whore, you are," said Connor. I turned my eyes to Connor, giving him a confused look. Not a second ago he was giving me the evil glare, and now he was yelling at some girl for doing the same thing? Weird. Another weird thing was the growl that seemed to be coming from Seth. Is it normal for high school boys to growl? He looked real pissed off too.

"Thanks Connor," I said. "And Seth, really no reason to look so mad. This isn't the first time in my life that I've been called names."

"It sure will be the last," he said in a deadly serious voice. "At least while I'm around." Then just like that, he was back to normal. His smile coming back. His face once again relaxing. I wanted to ignore what he just said. The guy hardly knew me, yet he was jumping to defend me. I really didn't know what to say. So, I just pretended he didn't say anything at all.

"Well, as much fun as all that was, I think I should start heading toward class so I'm not too late after I get lost," I said.

"You wont get lost, I'm going to walk you to class," Seth said. He took hold of my hand and started pulling me away from Connor and Nessie.

"It was great meeting you," Nessie said, with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll see you later," said Connor, using his same smirk from before. Why did I get the feeling that the three of them were in on some secret joke that no one was telling me?

Seth led me to a room, made me enter first, and then followed me in. He pushed me in the direction of the back of the room, and sat us in the last two desks.

"You're in this class too?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I wasn't." God, was I really that stupid to ask a question like that? Of course he was in my first class.

"Ok, so we have our first class together. Are you going to tell me what other classes I'll see you in?"

"I think I still want to make you wait and see."

"You're mean," I said, giving him a small pout.

"What?" he asked, looking all serious. "Mean, you think I'm mean? I'll tell you if you want. I was just joking. I really dont want you to think I'm a mean person." Oh, wow. I had thought i had on a good joking face. I guess he couldn't tell.

"Hey, Seth, calm down. I was joking. I can wait and see what classes we have together."

"Don't joke about stuff like that. I'd hate myself if I upset you."

And my day went on just like that. Seth being as nice as he could be. He did everything he could just to make sure I was happy, and comfortable on my first day. He even told one of our teachers off for asking me to stand in front of the room and tell the class about myself. I had told him earlier that I hadn't wanted any of the teachers to ask me to do that. Once our algebra teacher asked, Seth said, "Her name is Aurelia Smith. Shes new here. Thats all you need to know, now get on with teaching class." I couldn't believe he had said that. The teacher couldn't either because she just turned to the board and started her lesson.

Seth ended up being in most of my morning classes. The only morning class we didn't share was my study, which was right before lunch. Luckily for me, I wasn't alone. Nessie was in the same class. I sat next to her, and we spent most of the class talking. I found out that her and Connor were dating. I guess I should have known without her telling me. I mean, the guy was kind of all over her when I first met them. I just wasn't really that good on picking things like that up.

When it was time for lunch, I followed Nessie into the cafeteria. We sat down at a table and were soon joined by Seth and Connor. No one else sat down at our table, but I noticed that some of the other students were watching us.

"Are you guys like the popular kids or are you so unpopular that no one wants to sit with you?" I asked.

"They wish they could sit with us," Connor laughed.

"Basically the girls think Connor and Seth are hot," said Nessie.

"And all the guys want Nessie," said Seth. Connor didn't seem to like hearing that, because he put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to his body.

"Ok, so why are people looking at us?" I asked.

"They are wondering why we are letting you sit with us," said Nessie. "The guys usually scare away anyone else who tries to sit with us."

"Why?"

"Most high school kids are annoying. Consider yourself lucky," said Connor.

"So you don't find me annoying?"

"Nope," said Connor. "Plus, even if Nessie and I did, it wouldn't really matter. Seth would wan't you to sit with us anyway." I looked over at Seth, who was sporting a nice blush on his cheeks.

"Best watch it Connor or I'll tell Jovie and Jake about you and Nessie sneaking off the other night for a little alone time," said Seth.

"Dude, I was joking. You can't tell them, they will freak. I don't even want to think about what Edward will do."

"Shut up you guys," said Nessie, giving them a warning look.

"Sorry," said Connor.

"Yeah, sorry," said Seth.

"Aurelia you should come hang out with us after school," said Nessie. "We could show you around town. Not that there is much to show." Seth looked hopeful and I really wanted to say yes, but after my first day at school, I always have to report to Uncle Mick.

"I can't today, maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, tomorrow will be great," said Seth. "You can come home with us and we can hang out."

"Wait? You all live together?" I asked.

"Connor and Seth live together," said Nessie. "I live next door."

"Oh, so you're brothers?" That would explain why they sort of looked alike.

"Cousins," said Connor. "It's complicated." The lunch bell rang soon after that and I found out that Nessie and I had our next class together. Connor was in it with us as well. Seth was the only one who wasn't. He seemed so upset when we said bye. When it was time to go to my last class of the day, Nessie and Connor pointed me in the right direction, and I was surprised to find Seth waiting outside of the room for me.

"So we have our last class together too, or are you just waiting?" I asked.

"I'm in this class too." He walked me in, and I sat down next to him. The class went by so slow, but for some reason, with Seth there, I didn't seem to mind. When the final bell rang, he walked me out of the school.

"Do you take the bus or did you drive?" Seth asked.

"I don't have a car. I was borrowing my uncle's the other day."

"Oh, do you need a ride?" he asked. He seemed so hopeful that I would say yes.

"Thanks, but my cousin is coming to pick me up today." Speaking of my cousin, I could see him pulling into the school. I didn't really want to say goodbye, but I didn't want to keep Joey waiting. Plus, I really didn't want Joey to ask too many questions on who Seth was. "There he is, I'd better go."

"Yeah, um, I'll see you tomorrow," Seth said.

"Yeah, tomorrow." It almost seemed like he wanted to go in for a hug, but he backed off at the last second. I gave him a smile, and a wave, and walked over to Joey's car.

"New friend?" Joey asked.

"Actually, I made three friends today."

"Wow, that's a new record for you."

"I know right."

"He seemed like he was into you. Better watch it Aurelia, these kids are young. Don't forget that you're twenty two. Even if you were their age, we won't be staying here long enough for you to actually have a relationship."

"I didn't forget and it's not like I'm going to date any of them. Seth and I are just friends."

"Seth is it?"

"Joey, shut up." I didn't speak for the rest of the ride home. I just imagined that I was normal. That I was still in high school. That I actually had a shot at dating Seth. But why let my imagination get ahead of me? I could never date someone who was still in high school. I could never date anyone period. In a month or so we would be moving again. I would never see Nessie or Connor again. I would never see Seth again. My life was pretty pointless.

__

Ok, once again, I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took to get out. I promise to try and get updates out faster! Please, review and let me know what you think of the story so far. This story will not be as long as I know why the wolf howls at the moon. I'm not sure how many chapters its going to be, I just know it wont be as many.


End file.
